<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Coop Inspection by harmleikur</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26144074">The Coop Inspection</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/harmleikur/pseuds/harmleikur'>harmleikur</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stardew Valley (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awkward Conversations, Chickens, Gen, I gave Shane a surname, Shyness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:07:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>547</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26144074</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/harmleikur/pseuds/harmleikur</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Starting to look nice," said a tight voice in the background. Turning his head to uncover the source of said comment, Garret found out no one other than Shane Watson.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Coop Inspection</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>English is not my first language, but I tried to check everything before publishing.<br/>I'm deeply sorry for any mistakes.</p><p>This story is a glimpse of a bigger piece that I was working but abandoned. I hope to add more pieces showing Garret's relationship with Pelican Town villagers (and one in particular, hehe).</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Life on the farm was easier when everything settled in its own place. Still, there was a lot to do, but Garret, for the first time maybe, was more optimistic than dreadfully scared. Taking a deep breath in, he took a closer look at freshly prepared plots, ready to sow, take care, cultivate. Possibly enjoy.</p><p>It was a warm spring day with a clear sky and chirping birds that tried to take a bold claim on one of the old stork nests. Said nest was in ruin, but the head of a flying family was definitely sure of succeeding. </p><p>"Starting to look nice," said a tight voice in the background. Turning his head to uncover the source of said comment, Garret found out no one other than Shane Watson. Chicken master from a neighbouring ranch.</p><p>"It is, right?" Garret came closer not looking at Shane. What interested him more, was this strange box containing somethinbg.. well, very energetic to say at least. Screeching voices came out of it and while Shane had strong hold on a cage, Garret was sure that rustling gave him a bit of a hard time. "So, what have you brought me here?"</p><p>Shane smiled sheepishly not even looking at him but didn't say much. Gesturing with his head to follow him, they came into the pen where the lid finally came of letting go a couple of white overexcited chickens.</p><p>"Ah, I see you are a messenger for Marnie now?"</p><p>"I take care of them. Wanted to be sure of the coop." was the short, too short answer. As always, anyway.</p><p>"Marnie told me what was needed, Robin build it." What now, inspecting if I'll not commit an animal abuse? "Good to go?" instead Garret smiled politely trying to avoid the gaze of a dark-haired man. Since the meeting on the pier, they haven't spoken much. Now he remembered why. It was always awkward.</p><p>Shane played a charade of pretending to inspect the coop for a couple of minutes long, going as far as looking under the benches and checking the dryness of hay, clearly not wanting to go. Garret let him do it with peace, waiting patiently as the taller man finishes.</p><p>"Yep, I think so.," mumbled Shane stepping back from inspecting the small windows.</p><p>Garret felt this awkward a horrible feeling of not knowing how to lead a conversation. "Thanks for bringing them," Yoba, he was awful at that and Shane wasn't helping. "I should have prepared something in thanks for you for bringing them in. It's rude of me not to thin.."</p><p>"Actually you can do something!" Shane interrupted having a slightly wild look on his pale face. The dim light of the coop lamp casting deep shadows on that handsome but sunken face made him look like a pretty wild guy at the moment.</p><p>The outburst was, in mild words, unexpected. "Just name it," Garret smiled at him, more brightly trying to not be creepingly awkward.</p><p>Shane shifted from foot to foot, as if building energy for another sentence. Finally, the internal monologue that was clearly plastered on his face ended leaving him ready for whatever came next. "Will you go to the Flower Dance with me?"</p><p>Well, Garret expected many things after Shane, but definitely not that.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I could never imagine Shane as a chubby guy. But carry on.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>